


trapped

by ongnielsbub (kingtatae)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, fuckbois, idk ongniel are dumb and lame they're fratboys, idk this was entirely self-indulgent, they're both athletes!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatae/pseuds/ongnielsbub
Summary: Of all the things that Seongwoo would have never imagined happening to him would be this: getting trapped in the gym overnight with his arch-nemesis, Kang Daniel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is pretty short, but it's mostly an exposition of sorts! the second chapter will have the 'bulk' of the story :)

It’s nearing midnight, and Seongwoo’s arms feel like limp noodles. He’s exhausted from all the extra strength training Coach had asked him to do, and all he wants to do is take a long, hot shower. Originally, he’d meant to do the extra hour of training earlier, but then something at come up (read: Sungwoon got his hand stuck in the vending machine again) and Seongwoo didn’t get around to heading to the gym until he was already exhausted.

He’s got his boxers halfway down around his knees when fucking Kang Daniel saunters in, all sweaty and flushed but somehow still looking like he’s got enough energy to last another day. Seongwoo sighs internally, and tries his best just to get to the shower stalls without picking a goddamn fight he has no energy to withstand.

Daniel, on the other hand, seems to have other plans.

“How’s it going, twiggy?” Daniel lifts a brow, expression chilly and unimpressed. “I see all that strength training’s done jack-shit if you still look like a sack of bones.”

“Like you’d fucking know what _normal_ proportions look like, you overgrown meatball,” Seongwoo snarls, and finishes stripping. He’s not ashamed—he knows he’s not some ‘sack of bones’—he’s lean and well-muscled; a perfectly well-formed physique made for running track. Daniel’s just a dumb meathead jock. He ignores Daniel’s scoff and makes his way to the shower.

“Nice ass,” Daniel calls. “Or it would be, if it existed in the first place.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “Give it a rest, dude, are you twelve?” Once he’s safely behind the partition, Seongwoo spins around to give his ass a good stare. It isn’t too small _,_ is it? He gives his right ass-cheek a consoling squeeze. Not small at all, he thinks. Just the right size. _Fuck_ Daniel.

He turns the hot water on, and it pours over him in a rush. Seongwoo’s honestly so exhausted that if the water pressure were any higher, he might just keel over. Tired and dizzy, he rests his head against the relatively cooler wall of the cubicle, cheek smushed against damp tile.

He doesn’t notice Daniel stepping into the stall next to him.

Honestly, Seongwoo is feeling a little lightheaded, and all the steam from the water isn’t helping at all.

“Dude,” he hears, and it sounds so far away. “Seongwoo!”

He hums noncommittally.

The water abruptly turns off. “What the fuck,” Seongwoo says, but he’s so woozy nothing really makes sense.

He feels hands on his shoulders, pulling him out of the shower and onto a bench, before a towel is tossed around his shoulders.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Daniel slaps him lightly across the jaw. “Dude, is there like… something wrong with you?”

“’M hypoglycemic,” Seongwoo mumbles.

“English, please?” Daniel snaps.

“Low blood sugar.”

He thinks he hears Daniel swear under his breath before he’s getting forcefully pushed down onto the bench and fully covered by yet another towel.

Seongwoo knows that he’s been stupid all day. He hasn’t really eaten anything, and he’s overworked himself at the gym. It’s a stupid, rookie mistake, and he couldn’t hate himself more for near collapsing in front of Kang fucking Daniel.

It’s stupid, really, the way he lets Daniel hold up a can of orange juice to his lips, and stays still as the younger man wipes the excess off his mouth with a corner of a towel.

“Jesus, Seongwoo, are you trying to kill yourself?” Daniel demands, as he starts to towel through Seongwoo’s hair. Seongwoo’s still working through the orange juice, and Daniel’s given him a chocolate bar to munch on as well.

“Forgot,” Seongwoo mumbles, eyes sliding closed. It feels nice, honestly, having a towel running through his hair, having someone else take care of him. Maybe he’s just too out of it to care that the _someone else_ is Kang Daniel.

“Idiot,” Daniel scoffs. “This is fucking embarrassing, isn’t it?”

Seongwoo blinks his eyes open, finds Daniel hovering over him with his brows furrowed, and undeniable look of concern painted across his face. “Shut _up_ ,” Seongwoo says gleefully. “You actually _care_ about me.”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Um, yeah, no. What kind of psycho would I be if I let you pass out and die in front of me? Yeah, no thanks. Don’t think so highly of yourself, loser.” Daniel still hasn’t stopped toweling his hair. Seongwoo just smiles up at the boy, a little dopily, and leans into the touch. This isn’t half bad, really, having Daniel kneeling before him at his beck and call. Not bad at all.

“You’re enjoying this, you asshole,” Daniel hisses, and Seongwoo grins.

“Of course I am,” he replies. “When you aren’t running that damn mouth of yours, everything else is generally tolerable—especially if you’re doting on me like this.”

The younger man flushes. “I’m not _doting_ on you,” he says, as he unwraps the chocolate bar and feeds Seongwoo a square of the sugary snack. Seongwoo only smiles wordlessly, which seems to infuriate Daniel. “Stop looking at me like that,” he snaps, flustered.

“Like what?” Seongwoo bats his eyelashes. “Wow, if this was how it could be, I would have fainted a lot earlier,” Seongwoo beams up at Daniel, who’s expression suddenly goes serious.

“Hyung,” Daniel says tightly. “That’s not funny. You need to take care of yourself better. You’re an athlete—how could you forget about your own health like that? It’s dangerous.”  

Seongwoo’s smile is wry. “So I’m hyung now?”

“I’m being serious.”

Seongwoo sighs. “I know, Daniel. Sorry for freaking you out. I’m usually better with stuff like this.”

They lapse into a strange silence.

“Whatever.” Daniel finally says. “If you’re okay now, we should get dressed and go. It’s almost one—oh _shit_.” Daniel’s expression shutters and closes off.

Seongwoo narrows his eyes at him. “What do you mean ‘oh shit’? ‘Oh shit’ doesn’t sound good.”

“Yeah, because it’s _not_ ,” Daniel hisses. “The fucking doors get locked at quarter past midnight, and it’s already 12:53 a.m.”

Seongwoo can only gape at the younger boy. “Oh, _shit_.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Fucking, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Daniel kicks at the door in a helpless, blind rage. “ _Fuck_ ,” now he’s swearing for an entirely different reason altogether as he bends over to nurse his throbbing toes. He lets out an irritated hiss from between clenched teeth, caught somewhere between complete and utter frustration and embarrassment.

“Idiot,” he hears Seongwoo say from behind him, and Daniel flips him off with a sneer. The older boy hadn’t bothered to get properly dressed, grey sweats riding ridiculously low on his hips. He’s too slim for those pants, Daniel thinks. He can see the grey band of his Calvin Klein’s. “Is there another exit?”

“No,” Daniel says miserably. “All of the other ones get chained up from the outside at around eleven. This is the last exit to be locked—and it won’t open until next morning at around five.”

Seongwoo eyes him curiously, hopping onto a nearby bench-press. “Why are you so in tune with the gym’s schedule?”

Daniel shrugs. “Filled in as a personal trainer for a few months to get some extra cash. And once Uni started, I had a lot of weird early-morning-late-night workouts.” Daniel averts his eyes from Seongwoo, who looks far more debauched than he has any right to be, all stretched out along the bench, shirtless and hair still shower-damp, falling across his forehead in dark tendrils. Seongwoo’s eyes are dark, shiny under the dim lighting of the gym. Unfairly pretty, Daniel thinks.

“Well, I guess we’re here for the night, then,” Seongwoo says carelessly, flinging himself off of the bench, loose-limbed and graceful. Daniel tries his best to swallow around the sudden dryness of his mouth. Seongwoo sighs a bit. “This is unfortunate.”

“No shit,” Daniel mutters acerbically, and Seongwoo lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“Could do without all that unnecessary _sass_ , mister,” Seongwoo chides, wagging a finger at him.

“Mister? God, you’re so _lame_ ,” Daniel blusters, and Seongwoo only grins, pretending to toss hair over his shoulder.

“Lame? Please. Where’s that sweet, worried Daniel from earlier who nearly pissed his pants at the thought of me passing out?” Seongwoo teases, and wraps his arms around Daniel’s shoulder. “I was starting to get attached, you know. That Daniel was kind of cute.”

Daniel has to choke back a gasp, and he pushes Seongwoo off before the boy has a chance to see how red his ears have gotten. “Shut the fuck up,” Daniel hisses instead, and Seongwoo pouts up at him.

“Are you mad, baby?” Seongwoo coos, and drapes himself over Daniel again. “Don’t be mad, honeybun, or else Seongwoonie is gonna be sad~”

“Oh my God, _choke_.” Daniel’s so flustered, and Seongwoo only laughs, loud and obnoxious. “Do you like, _get off_ on making people uncomfortable?”

“Only you, sweetie,” Seongwoo reaches up to pinch Daniel’s right cheek, snickering all the while. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop if you really hate. Ugh, straight guys,” he clucks his tongue, shaking his head. “Always so ‘no-homo’—how boring.”

At this, Daniel startles. “Did you just say… straight guys?” _As if he’s not_ , Daniel fills in silently. This piece of new information is… interesting. Daniel tried _even harder_ now not to stare at Seongwoo’s bare chest.

Seongwoo narrows his eyes at him. “Yeah, dude. I’m not straight. You got a problem with that?”

Daniel blinks, staring at Seongwoo blankly. “Well, no. I mean, it’d be pretty fucked up if I were against that…” He decides to leave out the part that he’s probably sucked more dick than he has fingers—that’s probably oversharing.

“Good,” Seongwoo says, crossing his arms. “Because if you were some homophobic bitch, I’d break your balls.”

Daniel winces. “No need for that,” he tells Seongwoo. Just then, his stomach decides to betray him and let out a loud rumble. He winces.

At this, Seongwoo blinks up at him. “Dude,” he says.

“I _know_ ,” Daniel grits out through clenched teeth.

“Did you like… not eat enough or something?”

“Was planning on eating after the gym,” Daniel admits. “But then you went and… passed out.”

Seongwoo instantly looks a little apologetic, if not slightly ashamed. “Oh,” he says. “I’m sorry. You really didn’t have to—”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, as if I’d _let_ you faint, you absolute wet walnut. It’s my own damn fault for skipping meals, so don’t blame yourself.” Daniel says, more fiercely than he’d imagined it coming out. Seongwoo looks taken aback.

“You really do care, Danny-boy!” Seongwoo exclaims gleefully, and hurls himself at Daniel _yet again_. Daniel doesn’t even try to push him off this time as Seongwoo nuzzles his cheek into Daniel’s shoulder.

“You’re fucking _loud_ ,” Daniel grunts, and Seongwoo just smiles up at him. He doesn’t pay attention to the way his stomach swoops and drops.

“It’s my irresistible personality,” Seongwoo sings. He withdraws a moment later. “There’s a vending machine, right? Maybe we should get some chips or something to tide us over till the morning.” Seongwoo shuffles over to grab his duffel bag. “I have… twenty-three dollars.” He pauses. “And eight cents.”

“Damn, you’re loaded,” Daniel says drily. “I have about ten bucks.”

“Good enough!” Seongwoo chirps, and snatches the ten-dollar bill straight out of Daniel’s hand. “I like Funyons. Let’s get Funyons.” Seongwoo glances over his shoulder. “What do you want?”

“Cool Ranch Doritos,” Daniel says grudgingly. “And a bag of sour gummies.”

~

Two a.m. finds the two of them sitting cross-legged, facing one another on the floor next to the treadmills, three bags of chips and a pack of gummies split between the pair of them.

Seongwoo glances up from beneath his lashes, chewing thoughtfully. “I don’t get you, Kang Daniel,” he muses, and Daniel furrows his brow.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not an _absolute_ shithead. It’s surprising.” Seongwoo’s voice is mild, absolutely non-confrontational.

“Surprising?” Daniel scoffs. “I wasn’t the one that started this stupid… whatever this is,” he gestures between them.

“What do you mean?” Seongwoo wrinkles his nose. “Dude, I don’t even remember when we first met.”

Daniel is unimpressed. “We were at the dance studios, and Jisung-hyung said, ‘Seongwoo-yah, my cute dongsaeng Daniel is coming in today,’ and you replied, ‘oh, that annoying pink-haired kid?’ And then you turned around, gave me a once over, snorted and then left.”

Seongwoo blinks. “Did I really?” He smiles sheepishly. “ _Whoops_?”

Daniel snorts. “Yeah, _whoops_.”

Seongwoo scoots closer, and nudges Daniel’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he says, in a sweet, wheedling voice. Daniel isn’t buying it. “No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings,” Daniel repeats, stony-faced. (He’s still salty, _fuck_ Ong Seongwoo and his pretty face and perfect smile.)

Seongwoo seems to sense this and pouts. “I’m _sorry_ , Daniel! But you’ve always been a dick to me, too.” He fiddles with the hem of his sweats a little sulkily. He’s overdramatic, and the words sound like plastic to Daniel. “I’m not used to being treated like that. People usually _like_ me, y’know?”

Daniel squints at the elder boy. “I don’t buy it. You _definitely_ remember meeting me for the first time, fuckass.”

Seongwoo deflates. “Alright, alright. Maybe I do.” He turns pink all of a sudden, embarrassed and slightly defensive as he picks at a loose thread. “I’ll admit, I really didn’t like you at first.”

“Why?” Daniel’s exasperated. “I’d literally done nothing at that point! I was a freshman! Fucking terrified, dude. You could’ve talked slightly louder than usual and I would’ve broke down in tears.”

“The reason’s stupid,” Seongwoo mumbles. “It’s… it’s really stupid, now that I think about it.”

“I think I deserve some explanation,” Daniel prompts. “If you tell me, I promise you—no hard feelings for real.”

“ _YouwerereallycuteandaboyIlikedatthetimesaidhelikedyourpinkhairandyoursmile,_ ” Seongwoo manages, all in one breath, ears absolutely crimson at this point. He looks ashamed.

“What?” Daniel narrows his eyes. “Can you say that again? This time in English, preferably?”

Seongwoo lets out an aggravated sigh in an attempt to divert attention from his flushed cheeks and embarrassment. “You were really cute and a boy I liked at the time said he liked your pink hair and your smile.” Seongwoo’s pouting now. “And I thought it was really strange how you were _always_ smiling, like dude—it was like the sun shone straight outta your ass, y’know? Seemed fake to me.”

This leaves Daniel speechless. “You didn’t like me because some dipshit thought I was _cute_ and I was too _happy_?”

“I told you it was dumb!” Seongwoo blusters. “But you were mean to me too! I want to know why! You can’t _possibly_ have held that dumb, petty grudge over some thoughtless comment I made at like, ass o’clock at the dance studios!”

Daniel freezes up. Oh no. Oh no, this is heading towards unwanted territory, and he might just have to punch Seongwoo in the nose to get out of it. Seongwoo’s eyeing him suspiciously, eyes dark and alight with something Daniel doesn’t care to decipher. It’s edging three a.m. now, and Seongwoo is so _pretty_ under the dim lights.

“No,” Daniel says, quickly. “We’re not going into this. I was a dick to you because you were a dick to me first.”

Coolly, Seongwoo leans back, relaxed. The tide’s turned in his favor, he’s seemed to realize. “Sounds reasonable,” he muses. “But it’s also big fat fucking lie.” Seongwoo’s eyes glitter. “Own up, Daniel!” He hoots, and reaches forward to poke at Daniel’s chest. Daniel’s too busy having an absolute _panic attack_ to react to it.

“No,” Daniel says defensively. “What the fuck. That’s the truth. That’s it. Shut up, dildo-face.”

“ _Dildo-face?_ ” Seongwoo repeats, and he’s laughing. “Oh boy, you’re definitely hiding something. Tell me tell me tell me!” He dangles a sour gummy in front of Daniel’s nose. “I’ll feed you this if you tell me,” he sings.

It’s late, and Daniel’s exhausted, and Seongwoo’s so close he can count each and every individual eyelash. He thinks he might scream. Maybe cry, and maybe punch Seongwoo in the nose. He does none of those things.

Instead, he does the stupidest, most impulsive thing he’s ever done in his life, and kisses Ong Seongwoo, smack on the lips.

He’s fucking losing his mind, Daniel thinks, as his hand comes up instinctively to cup Seongwoo’s face. His hands are shaking, and Ong makes a startled noise. The kiss lasts a mere second, only enough for Daniel to just barely taste Seongwoo’s lips, sticky and sweet from the gummies. Seongwoo’s so warm, and Daniel is so cold. Daniel’s eyes are squeezed shut, out of either terror or reflex, and the angle is awkward and bad, but it might just also be the best fucking day of his life.

He pulls back almost instantly, cheeks flushed and eyes guilty, and he drops his gaze to his lap, unable to meet the elder boy’s gaze. Seongwoo’s gaping at him, wide-eyed and pretty and every bit as flustered as Daniel is.

Daniel clears his throat. “That’s why,” he mumbles, but the words come out in a choked whisper. “That’s why,” he says again, louder. Slow. “I liked you so much,” he says, and he still can’t meet Seongwoo’s eyes. “Ever since high school, when I came and saw a play you were in, and you were the lead role. You were gorgeous, and when the play ended and you couldn’t stop smiling… God. My heart fucking dropped.”

Daniel looks up, now, expression completely open. Seongwoo’s still staring at him, mouth parted in surprise. He continues, “And when I came here, and Jisung-hyung mentioned that he knew you, I was elated, because seriously? I get to meet that cool, gorgeous dude with the best smile? Fucking ace, man. And then I met you, and the first thing you said was that I was ‘annoying’. Then you scoffed when you saw me… man.” Daniel laughs a little. “Fuckin’ killer. Way to kick someone when he’s down, y’know? So, I thought, ‘damn, he’s a fucking dick,’ but I also thought, ‘he’s still gorgeous, though, _shit_ ’. And all of this,” he gestures between the two of them. “Was probably just my way of compensating for my lame feelings.”

When the words stop spilling out of him, he lets out a long, defeated sigh, before smiling widely at Seongwoo. “Damn, that feels good to get off my chest.”

“Uh,” Seongwoo chokes. “I, um.” He bites his lip, and Daniel just barely resists the urge to kiss him again. “Wow, I, um. I… Wow.” He laughs a little, then, nervous and shy, so completely unlike him that it makes Daniel want to coo. “In hindsight… I was definitely a bit of a dick,” Seongwoo begins, slow and deliberate, and he glances up at Daniel, lips quirked up in a self-deprecating smile. “And I’m guessing… not so much a ‘straight-guy’, are you?”

Daniel shakes his head, biting back a laugh. “Not at all.”

“Huh.” Seongwoo leans back, eyes wide and thoughtful.

“You don’t have to respond,” Daniel assures the older boy. “I just… well, I guess it was worth saying.”

Seongwoo nods absentmindedly. “Oh, definitely,” he says, before glancing over at Daniel out of the corner of his eye. There’s a bright, teasing smile playing across his lips. Daniel’s chest swells with something warm and sticky, and he’s starting to feel a little lightheaded at Seongwoo’s glowing smile. Seongwoo takes a deep breath. “I’m not going to… make a decision,” he says. “But… I could be convinced!” He leans in close.

“Oh yeah?” Daniel smirks. “Got any ideas?”

“Plenty,” Seongwoo murmurs, and his breath fans heat and the cloyingly sweet smell of gummies across Daniel’s lips. And they’re kissing again, slow and slightly awkward, sitting on the dirty floor of a gym at three a.m.; just two boys who don’t know much of anything, enjoying each other’s company.

~

(“Admit it!”

“No, _never_ , you fucking loser.”

“Say: ‘Ong Seongwoo has the nicest ass I have ever seen, and I, Kang Daniel, bow down to it every night.’”

“That’s ridiculous! No!”

“Say it, or I won’t ever kiss you again!”

“ _OngSeongwoohasthenicestassIhaveeverseeandIKangDanielbowdowntoiteverynight_. There. I did it, nerd. Now come back and let me kiss you, dammit.”

“Okay, okay—your wish is my command~”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not the most satisfied w/ this one, but to be honest, this is just sort of a 'filler' work, i guess?? idk, i've got a lot of ideas i wanna write for ongniel, and this one wasn't one i was that into so!!! i hope this is okay, though ::(( 
> 
> please come talk to me on curiouscat or twitter @ongnielsbub !!!! i'd love to talk to u guys~

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter or curiouscat @ongnielsbub


End file.
